


My little damaged princess

by Marvelfan227



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bruce is a loving dad, Child Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Protective Natasha, Terrible Grammar, don't read if you are going to complain, the readers mom hits her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Plot: the reader is Bruce's fifteen year old daughter and she lives with her mom and step dad. Her mom and step dad hit her and don't feed her when they think "she's been bad". The reader calls her dad crying and begs him to go and get her because she is fearing for her life. Tony calms Bruce down promises to help him get full custody of the reader. When they bring the reader back to the compound the team was shocked, first that Bruce has a child and second the state that the reader was in. The team promises to help Bruce out. Peter helps the reader cope with the trauma she has. Along the way Peter and the reader develop feeling for each other





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this on my old account but it got deleted. this is a REALLY dark topic about physical abuse. DON'T READ THIS IF THIS IS A SENSITIVE TOPIC FOR YOU. Remember, if you or someone you know is the victim of physical or emotional abuse PLEASE contact the police immediately.

It's been three days since I've had proper meal. It was Adams fault, as always. He took money out of my moms wallet and blamed me. You honestly couldn't take it anymore, you just want to be with your dad. With him at least you know you wouldn't starve to death or worry about getting hit for thing that wasn't your fault. He adored you and told you he loved you every time he saw you. But because your mom said that he was unfit because of the other guy you were stuck living with her. She's made it clear since you moved in that she only wanted you to live with her so your dad could give her child support.

Curled up on your bed you listened as your mom was yelling that someone ate her pasta she made earlier today. It was Adam who ate it but you could faintly hear him blaming you, like he always did.

"Y/n ! ! ! You know you're not supposed to eat ! ! ! Why did you eat my food" your mother yelled before she stormed into your room.

"I-I-I-I didn't" you stuttered. "It was Adam"

"That's not true! I watched her eat it when I came home from work. She ran to her room when I caught her." Adam pointed his finger at you as he looked at your mom.

"Why do you lie to me ! ! !" she grabbed your arm and threw you to the ground. "Adam get the belt" you looked at her wide eyed.

"With pleasure" he said as he left and came back with the belt and a wicked grin.

"This is for lying to me" she started to hitting you with the belt. Adam laughed with every hit. After a solid ten minutes your mother threw you on the floor again. "If I didn't need the money I'd send you to your father." She kicked you in the stomach before she left your room with Adam.

"I can't take this anymore" you sobbed before you got out your phone that your dad bought you for your birthday and dialed his number. After a few rings he picked up.

"Hey princess"

* * *

 

*bruce's pov*

"Dad ! ! !" I heard y/n sobbing

"Y/n what's wrong" my heart was pounding.

"Mom" she started crying harder. "She's-she's-"

"She's what? Y/n did she do something to you ! ! !" I looked up at Tony and he looked just as worried as I was.

"Y/n who are you talking to ! ! !" I could hear a mans voice.

"Y/n who's with you right now" I screamed through the phone.

"Nooooo I WANT MY DAD, I WANT- " she screamed before the line went dead.

"Y/N ! ! !" I screamed into the phone as my heart rate increased.

"Bruce" Tony's voice sounded wary. "Calm down, we don't want the other guy to come out." looking down I noticed my hands were turning green.

"Y/n" I tried to calm down. "She sounded so scared. I think-" I couldn't bring myself to finish that sentence. Just thinking about my ex wife or her prick of a boyfriend laying a finger on my daughter makes me angry again.

"Listen, everything is going to be ok. We'll go get her and bring her back here." Tony patted my shoulder before he left the lab and made our way towards the elevator.

"Where are you guys going?" Natasha asked.

"Out." I said coldly as Tony and I stepped into the elevator so we could get my daughter.

* * *

 

*y/n pov*

"WHO GAVE YOU THIS PHONE ! ! !" Your mother yelled at you as she waved your phone in front of your face.

"My dad" you sobbed. "He got it for me for my birthday"

"You hid this phone from us for nine months ! ! !" Adam got in your face. "How dare you" he slapped you across the face and causing you to fall down.

"HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING YOUR FATHER WHAT WE'VE BEEN DOING TO YOU" your mother picked you up by your hair.

You wish you would of told your dad sooner but you were too scared. You actually hid all the bruises you got from your mother and Adam whenever you saw your dad. "ANSWER-"

"Y/N ! ! !" you heard your fathers voice as he pounded on the front door.

"Don't you dare tell your father a thing" your mother threatened you before she opened the door "it's late Bruce, what do you want"

"Let me see my daughter !" you heard my dad demanding.

"No, it's late and she's asleep" she responded with an attitude.

"BULLSHIT ! ! ! LET ME SEE HER OR I'LL-"

"We'll call the police" you could hear Tony trying to intervene. "Y/n come here please" you tried to go but Adam was gripping your shoulder.

"OWWWWW" you cried in pain

"Y/N ! ! !" you heard your father before he stormed inside the house "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER ! !" you watched as your dads skin started to turn green. That prompted Adam to loosen his grip and you ran towards your dad.

"Daddy" you hugged your dad as tight as possible.

"It's ok it's ok, I'm here" your dad "Tony can you get her stuff from her room?"

"Hey asshole ! Where's her room." Tony pointed at Adam and he quickly showed him towards your room.

"You're not taking her away from me." your mother threatened your dad

"Watch me ! ! !" your dad let you go and stormed towards your mom. "Get yourself a lawyer because I'm fighting to get sole physical custody and I'm going to make sure you never see her again."

"Let's go" you noticed Tony walking out of your room with the suitcase you had in there filled with your stuff.

"Let's go princess." you ran towards you dad and head onto his hand as you guys walked out of the hell house. "You're safe now."


	2. Chapter 2

*Bruce's pov*

I looked over at the backseat where y/n had fallen asleep. She looked so broken I wanted to cry when I took in her appearance back at her mothers house. How could she do that to my baby girl.

"Hey Bruce" I looked at Tony "everything is going to be ok".

"I just don't understand why they would treat her that way. Did you see all the bruises on her arms and face. They- they treated my child like a punching bag" I felt a tear drop coming down my cheek. "I should've kno-"

"Bruce stop it. You didn't know ok"

"But there were signs" I was mentally hitting myself for not paying attention to the signs that were obvious now. Every time I would be with y/n she was always wearing long sleeves and jeans. Even when it was unbearably hot outside.

"She's safe now" Tony gave me a sympathetic smile as we continued to make our way back home.

* * *

 

*y/n pov*

"Sweetie, we're here" you heard your dads voice as the car stopped moving.

"Where are we?" you asked as you unbuckled yourself and got out of the car. It wasn't until you noticed the giant "A" on the building that you realized you were at the avengers compound.

"You're new home." your dad held onto your hand as Tony carried your suitcase into the building.

After a short trip on the elevator you guys entered the lounge and noticed all of the avengers were sitting around.

"Everyone this is y/n, she's Bruce's daughter and she's going to be staying with us from now on. Please make her feel at home" everyone looked at you as Tony introduced you to the team and you just got closer to your dad.

"Bruce we didn't know you had a daughter" the man you recognized as Steve Rogers.

"Yeah. She's my entire world" your dad replied

"Um dad I'm really tired do you think I could go to sleep?" you asked

"Of course sweetie" your dad "Tony-"

"The guest room is all hers" Your dad guided you out of the room.

* * *

 

*tonys pov*

Once I knew they were out of the room I turned to the rest of the team. They all had a shocked expression on their faces. "Ok I'll get to the point you guys are all dying to know. The reason you guys didn't know about y/n is because she live or should I say lived with her mother. That woman said Bruce was unfit to take care of y/n because of the other guy. He only gets to see her a certain amount days a year and I've been present for some of those times. She looks like that because-" I had to stop for a second to actually process what I was about to say. "The reason she is all beaten up is because apparently her mom and step dad hit her."

"How could anyone hit their child" Clint looked upset. "Never in a million year would I lay a finger on my children".

"I don't know Clint, I honestly don't know. Y/n is such a kind and loving girl. I'm begging you guys to please make y/n feel comfortable here."

"Of course we will." Steve stood up "right guys?"

"Yeah" everyone agreed

"Thank guy, we better get to bed now." I noticed Natasha in the corner looking angry "hey Natasha, can you stay back for a little bit" I asked as the rest of the team made their way to their rooms.

"What is it Tony"

"Don't think that he didn't tell you about her because doesn't want you to know about his personal life." I told her

"I'm not mad that he didn't tell me about her. I'm mad as hell that her mother would treat her like that" I did something I don't normally do. I hugged her. "She looked so broken."

"I know. It took everything in me not to beat the shit out of her step dad. But right now we have to be there for both Bruce and y/n because Bruce is going to be fighting for custody." I finally let go of Natasha.

"How can I help?"

"Just be there for her."

"I can do that" she nodded her head.

"Alright well we better get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." I nodded at her

"Alright, goodnight"

"Goodnight" with that we headed off to our rooms to rest.

*y/n pov*

The next morning you made your way around the compound trying to figure out were the kitchen was since you haven't eaten anything. "Finally" you said to yourself as you found it and started going through the refrigerator.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?" you looked over your shoulder and notice Natasha leaning against the countertop.

"No thank you" you smiled at her. "You're Natasha right?"

"Yes that's me" she gave you a small smile.

"My dad talks about you all the time" you said as you got milk out. "Are you guys dating?"

"Umm I don't know" you watched as she got flustered

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of asked you that" you shook your head "it's just that every time he talks about you he has the biggest smile on his face. I just assumed you guys were dating. Do you think I could get some of the cereal?" You pointed towards the box on the shelf.

"Yes you can" she handed you the box "In fact, I'll have some as well." she got two bowls before you started to pour the cereal in it.

"Thank you" you began to pour the milk in the bowls.

"Come on, let's go with the rest of the team" you gave her one of the bowls as you followed her towards the dinning room were the rest of the team was sitting.

"There you are" you dad stood up

"Yeah I got lost trying to find the kitchen" you laughed before you sat down next to him.

"Hi I'm Peter" you turned and noticed a boy around your age sitting next to you.

"I'm y/n" you smiled at him before you focused on your cereal.

"So y/n what do you like to do for fun" Steve asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I love to draw" you looked over at the super soldier. "Would you like to see some of my drawings?"

"Yes. I love to draw as-"

"Mr. stark there is someone at the door." Steve was interrupted by Friday.

"I'll be right back" Tony got up and left the room. A few minutes later he walked in with two cops behind him.

"Mr. banner your under arrest of kidnapping and abusing y/n banner" one of the cops said as the other one came towards me.

"Don't worry y/n, you're safe. We'll take you back to your mother." he grabbed my hand.

"I'm not the one who abused her ! ! ! ! It was my ex wife. Don't take my daughter away from me ! ! ! !" my dad yelled at the cop that was putting him in handcuffs.

"NOOOOOOO DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK THERE" you screamed as he was taking you away from your dad. "DAD ! ! !".


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know when it comes to becoming a foster parent or being put in a foster home isn't accurate

"Please. Please don't take me back to my mother." you sobbed from the back seat. You didn't want to see your mother again, you just wanted your dad.

"If she was kidnapped and beaten by her dad then why doesn't she want to be with her mom?" one of the police officers looked at his partner concerned.

"I don't know" his partner replied as he continued to drive.

Once at the station the police officers escorted you inside the building where your mother looked distressed. "My baby ! ! ! I can't believe that monster did this to you".

Upon seeing your mother you instantly hide behind one of the officers. This made the other officer suspicious and spoke up. "Mam I'm going to ask you step back."

"But she's my daughter !"

"She's clearly shaken by your presence." the two officers escorted you into a room. You could hear one of them whispering to the other that they needed to contact a social worker.

* * *

 

You were in the room alone for what felt like an eternity before a woman in a pants suit entered the room with the two officers from earlier. "Hello y/n my name is Amanda".

"Hello" you replied as you went back to looking at your fingers. "I want to be with my dad."

"I'm sorry sweetie but you won't be able to see him for a while." she asked as she sat across from you. "Your mother is accusing him of kidnapping you and hurting-".

"But he didn't kidnap me ! ! !" you felt tears streaming down your face "and my mom was the one who hurt me."

"Y/n it's ok, you don't have to lie to pro-"

"I'm lying ! ! !" you interrupted her again. "My mom did this to me" you pointed at the bruises on your arm. "My Dad was saving me from that woman."

"But she told to police officers that he barged into the house and took you by force. That he almost you know-".

"No SHE did this to me not him. Aren't you supposed to take the kids word for it?"

"We do but seeing who your father is your mother told the police that you're being threatened" you were now getting frustrated. Why wasn't she believing you.

"Do you want me to take a lie detector test and prove that I'm not being threatened? I'll do it" you looked over at the two officers in the corner in desperation. Why doesn't this lady believe you.

"I think she's telling the truth but we do know someone who can preform a lie detector test if you are not convinced." one of the officers said as he tapped the shoulder of the social worker to let her know to get up.

"No that's ok." she replied as they made their way towards the door.

"Please believe me. My father is innocent." you said one last time before they left.

* * *

 

*tony's pov*

Natasha and I all arrived at the police station to see what was going on. I was about to ask the person behind the desk about where they had y/n when I heard someone mentioning her name.

"It's such a shame someone would do that to their child" I heard a woman's voice. "Some of those bruises were clearly caused by a man."

"That's because some of those bruises were caused by her step dad" I commented, causing the woman and two officers to turn their heads my direction.

"I'm sorry mr. stark but this does not involve you."

"No, but it involves a close friend of mine who is being wrongfully accused of abusing the only person he truly cares about." I crossed my arms.

"Look unless you were with dr. Banner that night you can't-".

"I was there" I interrupted. "I also have evidence that y/n called her father last night."

"I doubt that-"

"What do you have against Bruce ms.-" I asked as I noticed this woman clearly has it out for Bruce.

"Amanda" she sighed as she continued. "And I have nothing against him. I read their file on with the way over here and his ex wife has made him so very shocking claims about him. It's going to be very hard to convince the judge to give him custody of y/n."

"That's why I'm going to hire the best lawyers to help Bruce out. He really is a wonderful man and he loves his daughter so much."

"I don't doubt that mr.stark, I'm just going by what was written on the file. I'm also letting you know right now that he's going to need all the help he can get."

"That's good to know. So what's going to happen y/n in the meantime? Are you guys going to let her mother take care of her?" I asked hoping they won't let that woman take y/n back to her house.

"No mr. stark" she replied. "Y/n is not going to go with her mother. We are going to put her in a foster home."

"Why are you putting her in a foster home? I can take her in."

"I can't allow that" she stated. "From what I've read dr. Banner lives with you and I think it would be best if she didn't live with either parent. Y/n will still be able to see her parents but under supervision."

"I can take her in" I heard Natasha's voice. "I don't live with them and I have a spare room she can move into. Just don't put her in a foster home."

"Ms. Romanov it's nice of you to offer but do you have any experience taking care of a teenage girl?"

"No but in the short time that I've known y/n I've grown fond of her" I nodded at her with pride. "You could assign officers to watch over my building if you're worried that I'm just taking her in so I could sneak her Dad in to see her."

"That's very kind of you ms. Romanov, Can we get a tour of your apartment right away? We want to see if your apartment is suitable for y/n to move in." Amanda whispered something to one of the officers before turning back to Natasha.

"Of course. Can I have a pen and paper to write down the address?" The person behind the desk handed Natasha a piece of paper and a pen.

"Why don't you meet Amanda there while she tells y/n what's going to happen." one of the officers spoke up as Natasha handed over the paper to Amanda.

"Alright." Natasha replied before the officers and Amanda walked back into the room.

But just as they were about to enter the room Amanda turned around "oh and mr. stark, if you really do have footage of what you claim we would like to see it."

"I'll send you a copy." with that she stepped inside the room with the officers.

"That was nice of you to offer to take her in nat." I commented.

"She's suffered enough, I couldn't let them put her in a foster home. I'm just scared that I have to take care of a teenager girl now. What do they like to eat?" she laughed as she took in the fact that she's now responsible for another human being.

"Don't be scared, y/n is a sweet girl. She won't cause you any headaches."

"You're right, and if anything I'll just asked May for advice. I mean she is taking care of Peter after all." I couldn't help but look at her funny. How does she know May? Sure May knew her nephew was a superhero and he worked for me, but Peter has never brought her to the compound.

"How do you know Peter's aunt?"

"They're my neighbors." She simply replied. "They moved in a few months after Peter's uncle died. I honestly thought I told you when you first recruited him."

"You didn't" I laughed " but hey you better head off so you can hide any kinky shit you have that you don't want the cops to find."

"Shut it stark" she laughed "but you're right, I better go. If you see Bruce just let him know that I'm going to take good care of y/n for him."

"I will don't worry." I replied before she walked out of the station. "Excuse me, is there any way I can talk to dr. Banner" I asked an officer that was behind a desk.

"No, only his lawyer can see him at the moment" they replied before they went back to work.

"Fuck" I mumbled to myself. Taking out my phone I dialed the only person I could think of that would show up on such short notice "hey Liam it's Tony, I need a favor."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know when it comes to becoming a foster parent or being put in a foster home isn't accurate

Tony and Liam spent hours at the police station finding out when the hearing to determine who you were going to end up living with. The officer also told them that only a judge was able to let Bruce visit you but that he won't sign off on it until Bruce completes anger management classes. Instead of exploding on the officer about Bruce taking those classes he called Natasha to let her know that he was sending you a new iPhone because the officer never said you couldn't FaceTime.

By the time Happy delivered the new phone Natasha the social services people were long gone and gave Natasha the ok to become your foster parent. They told Natasha she had to sign a bunch of paper work to make it official but that you could start staying at her place. Natasha also went over to peter's and may's apartment so she could pick mays brain about raising a teenager. May just reassured her that everything was going to be ok and started telling her what she needed to do to enroll you at midtown high school.

* * *

 

After a few minutes Natasha went back to her apartment to give you the new photo and let you know she was going to enroll you in a new school. When she got to your room the door was opened and she could see you were putting away your clothes away "hey y/n can I come in?"

"Of course you can ms. Romanov" you responded and Natasha stepped into her once bare room. She looked around impressed because in the short amount of time you had been there you had decorated it with the things that were in your suitcase. "Thank you again for taking me in ms. Romanov, I understand why my dad likes you so much. You are such a kind lady to open your home to someone you you barely met" you hugged her.

"It's no problem kiddo. You've been through so much that the last place I want you to end up is a foster home." Natasha pulled away handed you an iPhone "tony sent this, he said that they said for now you can't visit your dad because he has to complete an anger management class but they didn't say you couldn't FaceTime him in the meantime. You can FaceTime him whenever you want and hopefully the judge will allow you to have monitored visits soon."

You held onto the new phone as tight as you could and felt a few tears escaping from your eyes "thank you so much ms. Romanov. Words can't express how happy I am that you and all of the avengers are being nice to me."

"It's ok sweetie. You're apart of our family and we'll do whatever it takes to make you happy" Natasha replied and wiped away your tears "Ok get ready because I'm going you to enroll you at midtown high school AND Tony told me we can use the credit card he gave me to buy you whatever your heart desires."

"That was really nice of him but I don't feel comfortable spending some else's money." Natasha was surprised by your response. Most girls your age would be excited at the thought of spending thousands of dollars on a new clothes. Then again she remembered you were Bruce's daughter and she knew he was one of the least materialistic guy she had ever had the pleasure of knowing.

"Sweetie his a multi billionaire. Plus he wants you to be happy while we sort out everything. Come on let's go on a little shopping spree for new school clothes." Natasha let you go and you guys got ready so you guys could go shopping and enroll you in your new school.

* * *

Your first day of school had arrived and you were a nervous wreck. You hoped you would make at least one friend and not be a loner like in your old school "what's on your mind y/n?" Natasha asked because she noticed your worried state.

"I'm worried that I'm going to be a loner like in my old school" you answered honestly.

Natasha felt her heartbreak at your answer "You have nothing to worry about. Peters going to be there and if anything happens call me and I'll head straight down there and beat the shit out of the person who's causing you problems." She knew peter was a good kid and would look out for her at school. "We should get going. I have to stop by social service to sign a bunch of papers so I can legally have you here." Just as Natasha was about to get up to get her car keys she heard a knock on her front door.

Natasha rushed over to the front door and smiled when her eyes landed on peter "Hey ms. Romanov I was about to head off to school and I wondering if y/n wanted to tag along. Unless of course you were going to take her, then in that case I'll just-" peter stopped to take a break because he was talking really fast.

"I was going to take her but if your offering and she says yes then I'll let her to go with you." Natasha laughed because she noticed the teenage boy was nervous. She looked back at you and asked "peter wants to know if you wanted to walk with him to school."

"Ok" you got your stuff and made your way over to the front door. "Bye nat I'll see you after school" Natasha felt happy inside when she realized you stopped calling ms. Romanov and called her nat.

"Bye y/n" Natasha hugged you before she turned her attention to peter. "Can you make sure she's ok at school?"

"Yeah of course ms. Romanov. I'm actually in charge of showing new students around the school so I'll be by her side all day." peter really wasn't in charge of showing people around. He just wanted to be around you and he was going beg the administration to let him show you around.

"That's perfect. Well have fun at school you two." with that you and peter left for school and Natasha sighed with relief knowing you were going to have someone to talk to at school.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been three months since you moved in with Natasha and started school at midtown high and you were starting to feel like a normal teenager. Of course, you were super shy when you first started school and only hung out with Peter because he was the only person you knew. As time went on you started talking to the people in your class and you were happy that they didn’t ask you about why you transferred halfway into the school year. Although you made a lot of new friends at school you only ate lunch with Peter and his friend Ned. They were the only ones you trusted 100% and you told them constantly that you appreciated their friendship.

What you didn’t know was that Peter developed a huge crush on you and every time you looked at him he felt butterflies in his stomach. Ned knew about Peters crush and often teased him until Peter turned red from embarrassment. He also encouraged Peter to ask you out on a date because he thought you guys would be a cute couple.

Unfortunately, when Peter asked Tony for help on asking you out Tony told him he should hold off on asking you out on a date. “She has a lot on her plate right now and I think dating is the last thing she should be doing right now. Just wait until the end of custody hearing to ask her out” Tony explained.

Peter let out a sad sigh and replied: “Yeah you’re-”

“Guess what ! ! !” Tony and Peter froze when you entered the room with a big smile on your face. “They just gave me the ok to have supervised visits with my dad” you announced.

Trying to change the mood in the room Tony replied “that’s great sweetie” and walked over to you before he placed a kiss on your forehead. “Isn’t that great Peter?” Tony asked and turned towards Peter.

“Yeah that’s great y/n” Peter replied with a smile on his face.

“Umm Peter, do you think you can come with me when I go visit him? I know he’s my dad and I shouldn’t be nervous but I am” you bit your lip out of nervousness.

Peter had a surprised look on his face at your request but replied: “yeah, of course.”

“Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, can you help me pick out the perfect outfit for when I visit my dad?” You grabbed Peter by his arm and dragged him out of the room before he could respond.

* * *

For the next several weeks Peter was by your side when you went to see Bruce. He just nodded his head along as you told Bruce about all the stuff you did at school. Peter also started to blush when you told Bruce how he has helped you cope with the trauma you had because of your mom and stepdad. On the tenth visit, Bruce asked if he could talk to Peter in private. “You have a crush on my daughter don’t you?” Bruce asked once you stepped out of the room and Peter nodded his head yes “you should ask her out.” 

“Really? You don’t think it’s too soon for me to ask her out?” Peter asked.

Bruce let out a small laugh and replied “I’m sure. Besides Tony and Natasha, you have been there for y/n and I can not think of a better guy for my baby girl to date than you.”

“Thank you ! ! !” out of excitement, Peter hugged Bruce “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that” Peter pulls away before he got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

The following day Peter had everything he was ready to say to you. He had flowers and a teddy bear in his hand as he walked over to your locker. He was going to ask you out on a date your place but Natasha told him you left for school early so you could finish up a group project.

Just as he was about to reach you, flash comes out of nowhere and asks you “do you want to go out tonight?” Peters' heart broke when he heard you saying yes over and over again “great, I’ll pick you up at six” flash sent you a wink before he walked away.

Peter was about to turn and walk away when you turned around and spotted him in the middle of the hallway. “Peter I’m going on a date ! ! !” you walked up to him “uh why do you have flowers and a teddy bear?”

“They’re for umm ned” Peter replied with a fake smile on his face.

“Ok . . .” you gave Peter a weird look before you asked, “can you help me pick something to wear for my date?”

Peter wanted to say no but when he looked into his eyes and noticed desperation he replied: “yeah of course, what are friends for.”

“GREAT ! ! ! Let’s get to class before Mrs. Frederick yells at us” You hooked your arm with his and made your way to calculus.

Peter spent the rest of the day listening to you go on and on about your date with flash. He felt a sense of relief when he heard Natasha say that flash had arrived. “Thanks again for listening to Peter, you’re the best” you placed a kiss on Peter’s cheek before you rushed out of the door and went on your date with flash.

* * *

It was a quarter past nine and Peter was with Tony when he heard his phone ringing. Checking the ID Peter had a sad small on his face when he realized it was you "Hey Y/n how's your date going with flash" Peter answered his phone but soon he felt his heart drop when the first thing he hears is you sobbing. "Y/n what's wrong !" Tony's head popped up at the peters tone of voice. He watched as his protégé faced morphed from concern to anger.

"Flash tried to do things I wasn't comfortable with and I told him to stop and then and-" you sobbed into the phone "and then he told me to get out of his car and he left me all alone in the middle of Soho. Peter, I'm scared can you come and get me? I would call Natasha but-"

"Turn on the tracking device on your phone, I'm on my way." peter bolted out of the room leaving a concerned tony wondering what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is going to be INTENSE. I’m also going to post a deleted scene later on where you find out what happened on the date.


	6. Chapter 6

 

  


It took Peter twenty minutes to get to your location. He would have gotten there sooner but in his panicked state he forgot his suit and decided to run. he heard your voice “Let me go ! ! !” Looking over he spotted you holding onto a street pole while someone with a black hood tried to pull you towards a dark truck.

Realizing he couldn’t fight the person trying to kidnap you peter pulled out his phone and shouted: “HEY LET HER GO ! ! !”

“Peter it’s Adam ! ! !” you cried out. That caused Adam to curse and he let you go before he ran back to his truck and drove off. Once peter reached you he wrapped his arms and tried to calm you down “he said he was going to kill me if I didn’t go with him.”

Peter placed a kiss on the side of your head and replied “It’s going to be ok y/n. Let me call the police so we can report what happened. I took video of what was happening and I got a good shot of his face so he can’t say it wasn’t him.”

* * *

It didn’t take long for the police to arrive and while you told them what happened Peter called Natasha and let her know what happened. By the time you were finished giving your report and peter handing his phone over for the video evidence Natasha arrived. “Oh my god y/n ! ! !” Natasha gave you a tight hug. Before the officer had to the chance to ask Natasha turned to them and said: “I’m her legal guardian”.

The officers let Natasha know what happened before they left “Nat I was so scared” you hug Natasha as if your life depended on it.

“It’s ok, I’m here now and I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you again” Natasha reassured you “let’s go home”.

* * *

The ride back to Natasha’s apartment was quiet. It wasn’t until you were laying in your bed that you let Natasha know in detail what happened on your date with flash. By the time you finished, Natasha had an angry look on her face. That look quickly turned into sadness when she heard you say “I really thought he liked me but I guess he just wanted me for sex.”

“Don’t say that. Not all guys are like that pig you went on a date with” Natasha started to rub your shoulder “one I might add might be under your nose.”

“What? What do you mean?” you asked.

Natasha let out a small laugh and replied “don’t worry about it right now, why don’t you go to sleep. I planned a little getaway, just the two of us for the weekend”. But just as Natasha was about to get up to leave you grabbed her hand “what’s wrong?”

  


“Can you stay with me?” You asked. Natasha gave you a warm smile and removed her shoes before you guys laid down on your be. The room was silent for several minutes before you whispered: “hey Nat?”

“Yeah y/n?” Natasha replied.

“Thank you for everything. You’ve been more of a mother to me these past couple of months than my real mom has,” you whispered and caused Natasha to tear up a bit.

Natasha cleared her throat and replied “you’re welcome sweetheart and I’m happy you feel that way because you’re like a daughter to me” before you both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Your weekend away with Natasha was everything you wanted and more. She took you to a spa where you spent the weekend forgetting about what happened.

Unfortunately, when you walked through the doors of midtown high you heard people whispering about what happened on your date with flash and what happened with your stepdad. As an attempt to ignore the whispers you slipped on your headphones and started listening to music. You were lost in your music until you felt a tap on your shoulder. Turning around you spotted flash standing behind “can I help you?” you asked as you took off your headphones.

“I just wanted to say that I’m so sorry I kicked you out of my car. If I wouldn’t have done what I did that night you wouldn’t have almost been kidnapped” flash apologized.

You wanted to yell and curse him out for what he did and a part of you thinks that he thought you were going to do that. That’s why you replied “I accept your apology but I don’t want to speak with you ever again” before you turned around and walked towards Peter and ned who were trying to act like they weren’t listening but failed miserably. “You do know you guys are horrible at acting like you weren’t listening right?” You laughed at the two boys in front of you before you made your way to your first class of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

 

  


 

 

  


 

It’s been a week since Adam tried to kidnap you and since then the police arrested Adam. They also hired two police offices to escort you places when Natasha or the other Avengers weren’t able to. When you told Bruce what happened he was visibly upset but remained calm so the person monitoring your visits wouldn’t tell the judge he still had anger issues. “I never liked that flash kid. Peter talked about him before and from what he said, flash was a jerk. I’m sure you’ll find someone kind, he might be under your nose and you might not realize it” Bruce replied.

“What do you mean? Natasha told me that same phrase a few days ago but I don’t get it” you to look at Bruce funny.

Bruce laughed before he clarified “What we are trying to say is that we think Peter would be a good boyfriend for you. I mean I’m sure he has better things to do than to be here with us but he’s here because he likes you likes you”. That caused your eyes to widen because you’ve never thought of Peter as a potential boyfriend. “Sweetie are you ok?”

“Y-y-Yeah I’m ok” you stuttered and caused Bruce to laugh harder “I just never thought about Peter in a romantic way before”.

Reached over to grab your hand Bruce replied “I know you haven’t, that’s why I’m telling you now. I mean I don’t think it helps that I approve of him being your boyfriend, I’m sure kids your age want to do everything their parents don’t approve of.”

“Yeah well I’m not like kids my age and I want you to like the guys I date” you responded.

Just as you were about to hug Bruce, the monitor informed you that your time was up. “I love you sweetie” Bruce place a kiss on your cheek and hugged you.

“I love you too dad” you whispered before you pulled away and made your way out of the room.

Once you were outside you spotted peter tinkering with his web shooter. “Do you want to have a movie night? We can binge-watch the entire Star Wars trilogy?” Peter eagerly nodded his head yes before you guys went back to Peters’s apartment.

* * *

Since your last visit with Bruce, you started seeing Peter in a new light. You found yourself daydreaming about him and wonder what it would feel like to kiss him. You would always try not to daydream at the compound because you didn’t want Wanda to know. Unfortunately, there were times where you would slip up and she would playfully tease you about your growing crush on your best friend. Of course, she would tell Natasha, Sharon, pepper, and Maria about your crush and they would try to convince you to tell Peter how you felt. “are you guys sure he likes me?” You asked the women who were all sitting around you in the lounge at the Avengers compound.

“YES” they all replied at the same time. “I shouldn’t be saying this, but I’ve read Peter’s mind and all he can think about is you” Wanda smiled.

You felt butterflies growing in your stomach at Wanda’s words “how do I tell him I like him?” Letting out a squeal the ladies spent the next several hours telling you what to do to let Peter know that you liked him more than a friend.

* * *

Later that day you found yourself in Peter’s room watching Doctor Who when you asked: “hey peter, can I do something really quick?”. Peter nodded his head yes “ok please close your eyes.” Peter’s heart started racing as he closed his eyes.

Peters heart rate skyrocketed when he felt your lips against his. You weren’t his first kiss but it’s been a long time since a girl kissed him that he forgot what to do so he just reached out and placed his hand on your waist. Just as Peter was starting to get comfortable May bursts through the door “hey guys, do you want me to order take- oh my god” May covered her mouth.

“May ! ! !” Peter pulled away and stood up so fast he actually fell over. “I- we- uh-”

May just shook her head as she walked out of the room with a smile on her face because her nephew finally kissed the girl he had a crush on. Your face was burning from embarrassment “I’m so sorry Peter, I was talking with Wanda, Natasha, Sharon, pepper, and Maria about my crush on you and Wanda suggested that I should just kiss you” you tried to laugh off the situation.

“You have a crush on me?” Peter whispered “oh my god my crush likes me back. Oh my-” you silenced by pressing your lips against his again.

You didn’t know how long you guys were kissing but didn’t care, all you cared about was Peter. Unfortunately, you had to go home because your custody hearing was tomorrow. Pulling away you whispered “I should get going, I have to wake up early tomorrow because of the hearing. Will you be there?”

“Of course I’ll be there” Peter gave you one more kiss before you grabbed your stuff and made your way back to Natasha’s apartment where you told her everything that happened.

* * *

The next day you woke up extra early and got ready for the hearing. After spending a good amount of time trying to look presentable you left the courthouse with Natasha where you met up with the rest of the team and May. Because Peter was present when Adam tried to kidnap you he had to testify and showed the video of what Adam was doing. You could faintly hear your mother curse her husbands' name as she glared at Peter.

Finally, after hours of being in the courtroom, the judge made his decision. “I grant Bruce banner full physical custody of Y/n banner” the judge announced and earned some cheers from the team.

While everyone in the room celebrated the judges' decision Bruce noticed something from the corner of his eye. He spotted your mom charging after you “Martha no ! ! !”

Just as your mom was about to reach your Natasha got in between. “Don’t you dare touch my y/n” Natasha threatened before the officer that was in the room tackled your mom to the ground.

“You are under arrest for attempted battery” the officer informed your mother as he handcuffed her and escorted her out of the room.

Your mother kicked and screamed the entire time and caused the judge to roll his eyes. “You guys are free to go” he announced before he got up and walked out of the room.

Once you guys were outside Bruce wrapped his arms around you and started kissing your hair. “I love you so much sweetie” Bruce repeated while everyone watched from the side.

“As much as we love this father/daughter moment, I have a little thing set up at the compound for you guys” Tony announced and caused Bruce to pull away.

* * *

Back at the compound tony had set up a small party with just the team to celebrate. Peter was by your side the entire party and that prompted Clint to ask “hey kiddos, are you two finally dating?”

Everyone looked over at you and peter so you replied: “yes we are dating.”

The room was filled with awes at the news and Bruce took this as his time to do something he’s wanted to do for a while now. “Can get everyone’s attention?” Bruce called out and the room suddenly went silent. “I want to thank all of you for looking out for my beautiful daughter. I especially want to thank my gorgeous girlfriend Natasha for taking y/n into her home even though she didn’t know about y/n until the night-“ Bruce paused for a second as memories from the night you call him crying started playing in his head. Bruce cleared his throat and changed the subject “Natasha you didn’t have to take her in but you did and you’ve given her so much love and treated her as if she was your own daughter. I can tell you right now that whenever I got the chance to be with y/n she would spend a good ten minutes talking about how you did something amazing for her. I can tell she loves you just as much as I do and because of that, I thought this would be fitting I did this” pulling out a small box from his pocket Bruce got down on one knee and asked “Natasha will you marry me?”

“Yesss” Natasha shouted and Bruce slipped the ring on her finger. In tears Natasha turned to you and asked “y/n, will you be my maid of honor?”

Feeling honored you replied “Of course I will . . . Mom”. Natasha started crying harder at that word because she never thought she would hear someone call her mom “Is it ok that I called you Mom?”

Natasha walked up to you and engulfed you in a hug before replying “of course you can call me Mom, my gorgeous little princess.”

Everyone tried their best not to make a sound at the exchange that was happening in front of them but they lost it when Bruce walked over to and Natasha and hugged the both of you. “You two are my entire world” Bruce placed a kiss on your forehead before he turned and placed a kiss on Natasha’s lips.

Pepper let out a sob at those words and caused everyone to look at her “I’m sorry but this is so beautiful.”

Tony pulled pepper into a hug and replied “I know it is. They’re finally getting their happily ever after” as they watched you, Natasha and Bruce continued to hug.


End file.
